Fist To The Face
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Nikki has never been friends with the Clones, even five months after working at the Khaki Barn. None the less, when she stumbles upon one of them crying in the girls bathroom, she has no qualms about taking matters into her own hands.


A/N: Hello, there~! This is something that I've been working on for a while. I'm not sure whether I'm happy with it or not, so I would love to hear you guys views on it. Do you want more done up in this style? Because I'm thinking of doing one in the same sort of way, but featuring Jonesy and Darth. c:

* * *

"If I hear one more Star Wars reference then I'm going to scream," groaned Nikki, letting her head drop down onto the table.

Jen chuckled, patting the violet haired girl on the back. "Are you really having that many issues with Darth?"

Nikki groaned again, refusing to lift her head. "I'll be happy if I never hear anyone speak about that stupid movie again. It wasn't even that good!"

A moment of silence. Then Jen patted Nikki on the shoulder once more. "It is kind of a classic Nikki. And, I mean, you are working in a comic store."

"That doesn't mean everything needs to be about the Force!" cried Nikki.

Jen shrugged. "Then why don't you ask him to lay off the references for a bit? Or better yet, go and ask Chrissy for your job back. You're obviously miserable not working there."

Nikki shifted, lifting her head up just enough to scowl out at Jen from beneath her dark bangs. "And do what? Grovel? I don't think so! I'd rather just put upwith Darth and his dumb geek hobbies."

Jen frowned and shook her head. "You're making yourself unhappy, Nikki. I'm sure that if you asked and promised that you would do better, then Chrissy will let you back in. No mess, no problems."

Nikki just groaned again, covering her eyes with her arms once more.

* * *

For once, the Khaki Barn wasn't loud and crowded. In fact, it seemed almost empty, too empty, and why was there a closed sign sitting on Kirsten's register?

Nikki frowned, arms crossed over her chest as she stalked over to it. "Oh, so I get fired for closing my register early, but she doesn't? Really nice, guys."

No answer, and she snorted. All plans for asking for her job back fled from her mind and Nikki spun around, only to come face to face with Kristen.

The blonde looked like a mess, and it sent off warning bells. Eye shadow smudged and eyes rimmed with red, like she had been crying. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair uncombed - and that was even worse then the tear-stained face, because this was Kristen after all.

A Clone.

Obsessed with her appearance.

Never without an extra hair brush or make-up remover, stored away in her purse.

"Kristen?" asked Nikki, raising a brow at the older girl.

Kristen gave a loud sniff, wringing a light pink hankerchief in her hands. "Like, there you are! I thought you were never going to come back!"

"Did you miss me or something?" asked Nikki, and she was completely caught off gaurd by this whole thing. It had not been what she was expecting, not anything close.

"No, but we need your help!" answered Kristen, and then she was flinging herself at the younger girl in a hug that was all lanky limbs and cold skin.

"Hey!" squawked Nikki, flinging her arms up in the air. "Seriously, girl! What is going on with you? I don't think I've seen you act like this since that one time I gave you that necklace."

It had been a gift from a boyfriend and so far from being Nikki's thing that she was almost sick. All pink and jewels and long. Too much glimmer, too much color, and all together nothing that she enjoyed.

Nikki's first answer was a broken sob, and she was suddenly reminded of the fact that, out of the two Clones, Kristen was the one that over-reacted over everything.

Eventually though, Kristen pulled away and dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her mascara-stained hankerchief. "It's Kirsten! She's in big trouble, Nikkster!"

"Don't call me that," groaned Nikki, rolling her eyes. "What did she do this time? Spill something on her skirt?"

It wasn't until the silence settled in that Nikki realized something might actually be wrong. Kristen was just staring at her with those wide eyes and she looked so completely helpless that Nikki couldn't help but sigh.

"Alright," said the dark haired girl. "I'm listening."

Another long pause, and Kristen bit down on her lower lip. "She doesn't want to say anything, even to me, but I saw him the other day. He was being really nasty, Nikki, and, like, called her all kinds of names!"

Nikki frowned, attention caught but not enterily held yet. "I don't know what you're going on about, girl. Who called Kirsten what?"

"Her boyfriend, Nikki!" said Kristen, and she wanted nothing more than for the other girl to understand what was going on. "He's just so mean to her, but she doesn't want to admit it. I think - I think that she's scared of him."

Nikki's heart froze, just for a moment. Breath caught in her throat, twisted, and then came out in a heavy rush, because this entire day was spiraling out of control. "Afraid of him?"

Kristen, it seemed, was unable to say anything else. She bit down on the corner of her hankerchief as she nodded, tears building in the corners of her eyes. There was worry and fear on her face, because she and Kirsten were closer then family.

"Is she out with him right now?" asked Nikki, and there was a lot going through her mind but not much that made sense. This entire ordeal seemed too heavy for her to handle, and maybe she should just go get someone else to deal with it? Jen, maybe, if only because the other girl was more apt in social situations.

Again, her only answer came in the form of a nod from the blonde haired girl.

"Where at?" demanded Nikki, and one hand moved out to brush fingers across Kristen's upper arm. It was the closest that she could get to being comforting, and Nikki found herself squaring her shoulders and pulling herself up tall.

"I don't know," sniffled Kristen. "I think they went out to lunch."

Nikki nodded and moved to brush past the blonde, only pausing long enough for one last command. "Call the Rent-A-Cop and have him head that way. I'll go see if I can find her."

* * *

Over the days, weeks, months that Nikki had worked at the Khaki Barn, she had learnt several very important things. One of which was the simple fact that Kristen and Kirsten did not like to have to maketheir own decisions. Not that they couldn't or anything, but they simply didn't enjoy it.

There was too much to think about, pay attention too, and worry over. Following someone elses orders was so much easier, and gave them the time to do the things that they really wanted to do.

One of the other things that Nikki had learnt, and this one was almost more important then the first, was that Kristen and Kirsten didn't like to be apart. They were closer then Nikki was with any of her friends, Jen and Jonesy included, and tight in a way that was almost ridiculous. In a way that almost, at times, had Nikki feeling just less then jealous.

If one was upset or angry or happy, then the other was sure to pick it up and find a reason to feel the same way. And while Nikki didn't know the particular reason as to it, she knew that there was a deeper story there. Had heard such from Chrissy, who was not at the store that day which meant that Nikki wouldn't have been able to get her job back that day anyway.

Between those two facts, Nikki could tell that something was wrong. They were apart from each other. They were making their own decisions. They weren't speaking about the problem.

That meant that it was big and important. And so what if Nikki did more than just speed-walk to the food court? No one was around to see why she was going so fast.

* * *

The food court was full and filled with loud chattering. Teenagers and adults and children and the elderly, all in different seats and at different tables. Talking and laughing and shouting at each other, because the mall was a happy place.

It was also devoid of a certain tall, slender blonde that usually wore red shirts and white skirts, but also loved pink and yellow. And that bothered Nikki because, as far as she had ever been able to tell, Kristen and Kirsten always knew where the other one was. They were like twins in that sense, which ment that Kirsten had to be there somewhere.

So Nikki did the only thing that she could think of. She slipped into the food court bathroom and called out for the older girl. "Kirsten?"

A broken sob was her only answer. It came from one of the stalls at the very back, and Nikki's chest tightened.

"Kirsten, is that you? It's just me, Nikki." she called, trying to sound soothing. Had no real idea what was going on but moved further into the restroom anyway.

"G-go away," came the muffled voice, from behind the stall door.

Nikki pursed her lips together, crossing her arms over her chest and stopping in front of the only taken stall. "No. Not until you open up the door."

"T-there are other stalls, Nikki!" snapped Kirsten, but the words were more desperate then angry, which had clearly been the blondes aim. "Use one o-of the others!"

And this wasn't going to be easy, was it? Of course not. Nikki couldn't have anything be easy when it came to dealing with the Clones. Or anything that involved the Khaki Barn, actually. Giving a lot sigh, she rapped on the door.

"I already said that I'm not leaving until you open this," insisted Nikki. "So either unlock the thing, or I'll break it down."

A moment of silence, save for the obvious sniffling. Then the lock clicked and the door slid open, revealing a sobbing Kirsten and she looked so completely lost and broken and alone that it made Nikki's chest ache.

Make-up smeared and eyes bloodshot, Kirsten peered out at Nikki. But it wasn't that which held the younger girl's attention. Instead, Nikki's gaze was caught on the bright red mark that had spread over Kirsten's cheek, along her jawbone, the outer corner of her left eye.

"Kirsten?" said Nikki, and her voice came out softer then she meant for it too. "What happened?"

The question had to be asked, even though Nikki already knew the answer. It had to be said, even though Kirsten didn't want to say it.

A long moment of silence passed over the two girls, and then Kirsten looked away, curling her arms around herself like her own personal little shield. "Kristen sent you here, didn't she?"

"That isn't what I asked." said Nikki, and then she paused. This wasn't her forte, being comforting. Still, many hours had been spent at the Khaki Barn, had been spent with the Clones, had been spent watching Kristen and Kirsten take care of each other.

So Nikki did what came so unnaturally too her, and she pulled Kirsten into a hug. That was all it took for the older girl to fall apart.

* * *

"Nikki?" Caitlin blinked, surprised when she looked up from her blender to see the dark haired girl staring her down. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," said Nikki, leaning half-way over the counter and lowering her voice. People didn't even take notice of the two girls, so used to the antics that went on by the Lemon at this point.

Following suit, Caitlin abandoned the new drink that she had been working on and bent over, so that their faces were only inches apart. "Is it a girl problem? Because I can totally help you out. I have this great trick that gets blo-"

"It's not that kind of problem," snapped Nikki, cheeks flaring up.

"Oh? Then like, what's wrong?" asked Caitlin, cocking her head to the side.

"You always know who's dating who, right?" asked Nikki. At the nod she was given, she continued. "Then you can tell me who's dating Kirsten, right?"

Caitlin blinked, brows furrowing at the question. "Kirsten? Why do you want to know that? I know that you don't like her all that much, but it's totally uncool to sabotage someone else's relationship just because she made you fold sweaters."

For a moment, Nikki just stared at Caitlin. And then, as she so often did, she spoke without thinking. "That's not what I'm getting at! God, Cait'! How petty do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're petty!" gasped Caitlin, leaning back. "I just don't want you to do something that's going to keep you from working at the Khaki Barn again! Jen said that you were going to ask for your job back today."

"I was, but I didn't get the chance." Nikki pursed her lips together and glance around, making sure that it was still just the two of them at the small little stand. "Listen, Caitlin. You can't tell anyone this, okay?"

"Tell anyone what?" echoed Caitlin, taken aback at the sudden change in topic.

"Promise me first. That you won't tell anyone," insisted Nikki.

After a moments pause, Caitlin nodded, holding her hand up in front of her chest and crossing her fingers. "Alright, I promise. Cross my heart and everything."

And maybe other people would have kept it a secret, felt as though things would be better dealt with on their own. Nikki knew better though. So she leaned close to the blonde and shared the secret that wasn't hers but needed to be said anyways.

* * *

His name was Dwayne Markon. A football player over at the local college, with a bad reputation for losing his temper. Usually, it was only when he was out on the field and chasing after the pig-skin.

The gossip grape-vine was Caitlin's best friend, though. There was nothing that she couldn't find out about when she put her mind too it. The best deals on shoes, the inner most secrets of the hottest girls in school, and even the low down on who was dating who. Rather, who /had/ been dating who.

A few inquiries on her part, and an old girlfriend showed up. It turned out that Dwayne had a reputation for losing his temper with his girlfriends, too.

* * *

"The next time he comes in here, you call me." said Nikki, frowning across the counter at her friend.

Jen didn't look up from the jersey's that she was sorting through. "Alright, Nikki. You already told me that you want me to call you."

"And you haven't convinced me that you will," countered Nikki, thoroughly annoyed. It was important, after all. More so than anything else that Jen could be doing.

"Well, you haven't convinced me that I should help you spy on the guy!" snapped Jen, shaking out a dark brown jersey.

Reaching out, Nikki grabbed a hold of Jen's wrist. "Maybe if you would put down those stupid shirts, I would be able too! This is important, Jen. I'm really serious about this. When you see him come in here again, I need you to call me."

Jen gave a sigh, but it was more instinct then anything. "Alright, I'm listening. Tell me what's going on."

"That jerk hit Kirsten, Jen." said Nikki. "And this is the only place that I know he's going to visit."

* * *

The call came in not half an hour later, not a day after Kirsten was in the bathroom and Nikki had just wanted her job back. She hadn't wanted to get involved in something so complicated, so difficult, so unwelcome.

None the less, she ordered Jen to keep Dwayne busy until she showed up.

Jen didn't hesitate before agreeing.

* * *

"Alright. Listen up and listen up good, because I'm only going to say this once." said Nikki, clearing her throat and frowning at her boss.

For once, Chrissy didn't scold her for it. Just wrung her hands together and nodded, because this was more important than some silly spat between them.

"The Rent-A-Cop said that I'm not allowed to call him anymore, because there wasn't anything for him to do at the food court the other day. So I'm going over to the Penatly Box now. You're going to wait five minutes, and then call Ron." commanded Nikki, in that no-nonsense voice of hers.

Chrissy just nodded again. "Alright, alright, I get it. Now go and help Kirsten!"

So Nikki did.

* * *

Dwayne Markon was a big guy. All broad shoulders and muscles and a flat face, like it had been hit with the football one time too many. When Nikki walked up to him, he grinned at her, all teeth and gum.

"Hey, pretty girl." said Dwayne, nodding at her.

Nikki scowled and walked up to him, jabbing one finger into his chest. "Just who do you think you are? Going around and acting like you're all big and tough!"

Dwayne raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm...I think I'm Dwayne Markon, and that you shouldn't do that again."

Just to spite the older boy, Nikki jabbed her finger into Dwayne's chest again. Before she could pull her hand away though, the quarter-back had grabbed a hole of it. Dwayne's hand was larger enough to wrap completely around Nikki's wrist - and for a moment, all the dark haired girl could think of was the fact that Kirsten was a stick compared to herself.

Then Dwayne chuckled, low and deep, and Nikki quit thinking. Her fist slammed into Dwayne's face not a second later, cartiledge folding beneath the force of the blow.

Blood spurted out of Dwayne's nose and the boy yelped, but Nikki had a feeling it was more out of surprise then anything else. People in the store were staring, and the Coach was making his way towards them.

"If I ever see you come anywhere near Kirsten again, I'll beat your ass! You hear me, tough guy?" Nikki pulled herself up to her full five feet and glowered up at Dwayne. "You don't mess with my girls, got that?"

"What is going on here? You! Punk-girl! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ron, from his spot in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was frowning, but Chrissy was standing just behind him. Then the blonde pointed at Dwayne and nodded.

"That's him, Mr. Mall Cop. That's the guy that hit Kirsten!" said Chrissy, and Nikki had never found her voice to be so sweet.

* * *

They may have started out as enemies and opposites, but Nikki had almost grown to like the Clones. Not enough to actually call them friends, never that much, no matter what the clones said in their cheerful and bubbly voices, but at least so that hate wasn't applicable.

Instead, they were in a neutral zone.

Nikki got her paycheck and her hours off. The Clones got their commissions and matching sweaters.

Things worked out. They worked out better when Nikki walked in on Kirsten in the bathroom crying and that jock just kept laughing. He stopped when Nikki's fist struck.

* * *

They're sisters, and that's an indisputable fact. All of them, any of them, just a glance and they know.

Jen and Nikki and Caitlynn.

Chrissy and Kristen and Kirsten.

All of them, together.

When there's a problem, they solve it. When there's hatred and pain, they rally together. When there's distrust, they don't take sides.

That's just how things work, no matter how much the men hate it. After all, a bond between sisters is stronger than that between friends.

So when Kirsten falls, it is not just the Clones that help pick her up. It is all of them.


End file.
